<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let me live that fantasy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409195">let me live that fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short fics (taking requests!) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/F, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of vignettes from sansa’s pov around sansa/margaery, before and after sansa’s marriage to Tyrion</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short fics (taking requests!) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let me live that fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from royals by lorde</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Westeros, there have been queens. </p><p>And then there have been <em>queens</em>, those whose stories have lived through the passing years, those whose stories are just as famous as their kings and brothers. </p><p>It is clear to Sansa Stark that Margaery Tyrell is one such queen. </p><hr/><p>They have begun to take tea together, just the two of them. Sansa will look out over King’s Landing and muse upon deeper and darker things than what Margaery speaks of, yet Sansa finds herself realising that Margaery knows exactly what she thinks upon, and will still her thoughts with a hand covering her own, drawing her back to the warm reality of the sunshine upon her face.</p><p>The sun always seems to shine whenever she and Margaery are together. </p><hr/><p>She knows that the claws of the lion are well able to tear at the rose garden, and bring it down along with the single direwolf perched precariously above the thorns. </p><p>She knows all too well how easy it is for the direwolf to fall. </p><p>But when she is balancing on the tops of flowers, she feels like Bran must have felt as he had climbed Winterfell’s walls so long ago.</p><p>Safe. </p><hr/><p>Sansa sees their severed heads with her eyes, but her mind does not. </p><p>Her mind is seeing Margaery, a plate of lemon cakes perched in front of her. </p><p>Sansa hears Joffrey’s cruel words with her ears, but her mind does not. </p><p>Her mind is hearing Margaery, talking eagerly about a new song that has been heard at court. She can hear Margaery’s sweet voice singing the words. </p><hr/><p>Although the direwolf does not see it, the roses are beginning to fail. There is only so long that flowers can hold up a direwolf. </p><hr/><p>Margaery climbs into her grand bed beside Sansa, shuts the rich drapes. Sansa watches her with anticipation, unable to shift the smile from her face. </p><p>Margaery leans over and touches her lips with her index finger, a gesture to be quiet, and Sansa’s breath drops from her throat. It seems that countless lifetimes are lived in the moments before Margaery dips her head to meet Sansa’s smile with her own. </p><hr/><p>The roses give way beneath the direwolf, and the direwolf falls into the maw of the waiting lion. </p><hr/><p>Occasionally she will see Margaery, seeming lonely and adrift amid her sea of ladies. Occasionally she thinks she sees Margaery looking back. </p><hr/><p>In Sansa’s dreams, she is buried under dirt, so much dirt, and roses have put roots in her body. She will scream and scream with a cut throat, but nobody will hear her.</p><hr/><p>When Tyrion crawls into the bed beside her, Sansa pretends that he is Margaery’s soft warmth, sliding into the covers next to her, eyes bright and beautiful, and shining as if blessed by the Seven. </p><p>It helps. Sometimes. </p><hr/><p>The thorn is stuck in the lion’s jaw, even though the lion does not know it. Soon enough, it will stab the lion. </p><hr/><p>Sansa barely feels anything when Joffrey’s death is announced. </p><p>She barely feels anything these days.</p><hr/><p>The roses spring up bright red from the direwolf’s blood. They are growing strong, sure enough, fed by the warm blood of the corpse. </p><p>Winter is coming, though. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you enjoyed, comment and/or kudos! </p><p>if you want to see more like this, i’m taking requests in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>